


Unbreak Me

by Tdx



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdx/pseuds/Tdx
Summary: Mark never ever in his wildest thoughts believed he'd ever meet someone who turned his world upside down the way this person this. Especially not THIS type of person. Jackson never thought he'd feel this way about anyone. Never really thought he'd find someone with as much wit and sass who doesn't even talk much? Regardless of what they believed you can't run from fate though and so their story goes from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful readers! If any of you pay any mind to minor details you'll have noticed that I had already previously posted this story. However I didn't enjoy the way i formatted it the first time so here we go again. This is the first time I've ever written so bare with me lol. Anyways hopefully you enjoy this ver. more my fellow markson lovers and well yeah enjoy :)

I think we all go through a point in our life in which we feel as if everything is always against us and there's nothing we can do to change it. Just how at some point we feel like we'll never find ourselves and everything will always be the same repetition of being bored and doing the same thing over and over again. At least this is how mark felt a lot of the time, but maybe that had to do with the fact that he felt lonely a lot of the time. It was always a thing with him as mark basically grew up with well no dad. Don't get me wrong he was there, but he was never there you know? he was never too close to his mom either so that didn't leave a lot of room for talk. It's a typical story, but I guess it's a way of showing how sometimes we feel as if some things will just never well you know change. mark lived most of my teenage life that way feeling that you know things would never change and he'd silently be in his room all day reading a book or something after school, but I guess the word hope exist for a reason right? Halfway through his very boring years of high school mark met someone who at first meant nothing to him. mark never expected him to mean anything to him honestly because he was just someone who sassed people all the time, and honestly he liked to keep to myself and mark was fine with the friends he already had. However one day they did talk and everything took a huge change after that day. Slowly, but it did happen and it's probably one of the best moments that happened in marks life.

_I'll always be happy that I met this person no matter how many times people tell me otherwise. He showed me a lot of who I was myself. He let me see that things honestly were not as bad and that I could change things if I wanted. He showed me that everything I enjoyed wasn't boring at all. Most importantly he showed me that I don't have to depend on anyone no matter how close I am with said person. To not depend on him, my family, no one, but myself. Why? Because even though it's nice to have someone there it's always good to know that you should depend in yourself the most. He was there for a lot and he's someone I grew to love more and more everyday. Who's this you ask?_

_He's perfect_  
_but not too perfect_  
_He's the perfect amount of sass_  
_and jokes_  
_He has a ridiculous way to see the world_  
_but its enlightening_  
_He constantly makes me want to punch him_  
_but he makes me smile the most_  
_He's an idiot_  
_but he's my idiot and I love him_  
_He's my Jackson.._  
_and this is how i came to have him in my life_


	2. do you ever get off that phone?

"jinyoung honestly when will you stop making me go with you?" mark asked his friend jinyoung for what he felt like had been the millionth time in that month alone.

"c'mon mark hyung let's just go" jinyoung begged mark for what he felt was the millionth time that month. i guess there's a reason they're friends right? "it's not like my friends are boring or anything mark if you would just talk to them instead of just being on your phone"

"i have enough friends"

"you have ONE friend and many people you know" jinyoung huffed. which wasn't a lie mark did have one friend his name was bambam and he was in a younger grade. mark met him in the weirdest way possible, but bam spoke english and that made mark feel at ease.

you see mark moved from la about a year ago here to korea it was really out of the blue and he had no choice as it was something from his dads work. he never really agreed to come here and he never really cared much for being here as his dad promised he'd be able to go back home to make it to his senior year of high school back at home. so mark didn't want to become attached to the people he just wanted to go home where his friends were.

he'd really only bonded with jinyoung and bambam . jinyoung well jinyoung was his first friend and over time mark wanted him to be his only friend, but aparently language is very fond and you grow attached to things that remind you of home. marks korean wasn't perfect and it wasn't something he was very comfortable in speaking in, but of course he couldn't talk to jinyoung in english and he never really noticed how that made him feel until he met bambam that day in the library. when he crashed into bam out of instinct he spoke in english never expecting bam to answer him the way he did. mark was surprised to say the least, but over time mark noticed that this long legged skinny boy make him feel at home. and home, home was something mark missed with all his heart and the younger boy had apparently became very fond of mark too, so mark just couldn't find it in himself to ignore the kid. mark felt very at home with bambam so it didn't seem to crazy to have one more friend that he would have to keep in touch with once he moved back to california with his family or friends because well his parents never said they'd be going home too. they just say mark could go back home. and so mark had two friends and he felt very fine with that, but apparently jinyoung didn't think it was okay.

which it was what does jinyoung know anyway.

"correction i have two friends you and bam. that's enough i don't need more. bam makes me feel at home and you well you're you i'm fine" 

"but mark hyung" jinyoung whined to mark at which mark rolled his eyes because honestly was jinyoung 5? it was kind of cute, but mark would never admit that to jinyoung because jinyoung had the mom complex not mark.

"no buts. stop your whining i'll go with you come on let's go"

and so they went to talk to them or well for jinyoung to talk to them. of course mark knew who they were or at least who two of them were one jaebum was actually in his math class and well mark had talked to him a couple of times, but he wasn't a friend and honestly sometimes mark wanted to hit him with the questions he'd ask the teacher in class. because honestly she had just gone over the example so why ask for another? mark was bias though because well mark was good at math so he never had a question not that he would ask if he did. the other one was jackson now jackson mark knew nothing about, but well jaebum was always with him so he assumed they were some kind of best friends. knowledge by occasion i guess you could say went there. that's really as far as the things went between all of them though. mark never made an effort to talk to them and it didn't seem like they made a effort either so he was perfectly fine with the situation. 

mark was just standing there as they talked about whatever it is they talked. he was on his phone which usually he'd be on some social media being distracted or whatever, but he was actually talking to his friend andrew. who he happened to miss very much they'd been childhood friends and it was one of the reasons mark missed home so much. one can't really be without a best friend for too long and he wasn't an exception. he talked to him everyday or at least they both tried to, and it was one of the ways mark didn't miss home too much technology luckily made them seem a lot closer then they were all mark had to do was send a text and he could talk to them all over again. if you just overlook them not being able to physically hang out it was fine.

"do you ever get off that phone?" jackson asked mark in mandarin because honestly the boy was always on that phone. and sometimes jackson spoke before he thought which he quickly realized, but luckily it had came out in mandarin so that was fine right? it's not like he'd know who he was talking to or what he was saying. he was american after all and jackson hadn't spoken in english.

mark however knew mandarin fine because well he was taiwanese and why was jackson even asking him this they never even talked to each other. "does it really matter if i ever do?" mark replied to jackson as he gave him a questioning look. maybe he didn't want friends, but mark wasn't  _rude_ so he had to answer.

"you speak chinese?" jackson asked mark because honestly he didn't expect it and well not only was this boy super pretty, but he spoke chinese possibly and that reminded jackson of his parents who he missed very very much.

"yeah i'm taiwanese"

"i thought you were american, but here you are speaking my mother language"

"i was born in america, but my family is taiwanse. mother language? isn't your mother language korean?" mark asked jackson because well he's assume that people who were from korea had there mother language he well korean not mandarin. 

"i'm not korean? mark you seriously didn't think i was korean right?"

"i assumed you all were korean i never talked to you guys and never bothered or cared enough to ask jinyoung." mark answered because it was the truth and maybe it was a bit rude. and jackson looked a little confused at the whole situation, but mark was not a liar. so he simply spoke the truth. 

"i'm from hong kong. not korean at all i'm just here for sports related thing i guess one could say." jackson replied as if the fact that mark didn't know wasn't a problem which was fine because it shouldn't be a problem. "would you perfer to speak english? jinyoung said it makes you feel at home." jackson finally said after a little pause. 

"you speak english?" mark asked because there it was. that feeling of  _home._ which mark wouldn't admit now, but he had a feeling it had a lot more to do with jackson than the fact that jackson spoke not only mandarin, but english too.

"yeah i spoke it at home more than chinese"

"how come?"

"i went to a school where it was just talked more international in hong kong and all."

"oh cool. than um yes if you want. i wouldn't want to make you talk a certain way just because of me i'll answer to anything honestly" mark answered jackson, but honestly he wanted jackson to speak to him in english because it was home. and jackson felt a whole lot like home to mark. 

jackson simply smiled at mark and was about to speak, but apparently jinyoung had just finished whatever conversation it was he was having with jaebum and finally noticed that jackson was speaking in an unfamiliar language. or languages.

"jackson speak a language we all know!" jinyoung yelled at jackson because it wasn't fair when they couldn't understand what was happening. they could be getting insulted and they'd never know. mark however he just laughed because there was nothing funnier than jinyoung using the mom voice on someone. at least it was funny when it wasn't being used on him.

"yah! jinyoung you said to make mark feel comfortable! and you said to speak to him in english and you get me in trouble!" jackson whined because it was  _true._ a couple of days ago jackson had asked jinyoung why mark never talked and jinyoung explained the whole thing to him. had told him that if he wanted to make him a bit more comfortable maybe try talking to him in english since mark felt at home with bambam jinyoung figured he might feel more at home with jackson because frankly jackson was more fluent he even sounded american sometimes. he could've fooled jinyoung anyday. little does jinyoung know that jackson accidentally said it in chinese what jinyoung doesn't know won't hurt him.

mark watched fondly and thought maybe another friend wouldn't be problem right? it wasn't weird that he felt fondly of jackson because of a language right? jackson clearly felt the same way about his mandarin because it was something familiar. it's fine to have him as another friend jackson seemed like an okay person. maybe a little blunt with the way the whole way the conversation had actually started, but everything was fine after that jackson was very nice. and mark defiantly enjoyed talking to him. so mark thought again one more friend wouldn't hurt it wouldn't hurt at all. and mark would never admit it, but he thought about jackson a lot the whole rest of the day. regardless he went on with his day with jackson in the back of his mind. 

and apparently mark was more closed off then he had thought. he was strangely proud, but it was still a bit weird to think of it that way. because as he was walking home he noticed that jackson was basically walking the same way home. mark considered going up to him he really did, but jackson was with other people. people who mark just didn't talk to. so he went his own way like every other day and headed home. it's not like they were close friends or anything. they had one conversation and that was it. 

 

mark woke up to his alarm going off the next morning or at least he thought it was his alarm. turns out his mom was calling him to tell him where the breakfast was because apparently marks mom didn't know that mark could still be asleep for another 30 minutes. so mark went about his morning. ditched the breakfast and just grabbed a snack bar and headed over to jinyoungs house like he did every single morning. and maybe he should've actually ate the breakfast since he actually had time, but his mom didn't have to know he didn't run late today. breakfast tasted better after school either way. so mark got to jinyoungs house about in 30 minutes.

to: jinyoung

_i'm outside_

and jinyoung came out after 5 minutes of mark sending that because well he probably wasn't used to mark being here this early because frankly mark was never here this early.

"mark you're here early today sorry i didn't expect you so early" jinyoung said as he handed mark his cup of coffee because jinyoungs mom complex was no joke. he knew mark always skipped breakfast so he started making him a cup of coffee every morning because " _breakfast is the most important mark hyung and coffee seems to be the only thing you wont say no to so drink this and don't eat that bar alone"_   and so marks habit of not eating breakfast had worsened because now he had coffee every morning and mark just happend to be extremely fond of coffee. especially when it was good coffee and jinyoung made good coffee because jinyoung worked at a coffee shop in town. who was mark to say no to that?

"don't get used to it. thanks for the coffee. come on let's go" mark answered jinyoung as he grabbed the coffee from jinyoung and they headed to school. mark however had never been this early to school because well he wasn't an early riser so he didn't expect jaebum to already be at school. jinyoung knew though of course jinyoung knew because jinyoung probably came to school earlier before meeting mark. but mark didn't feel like interacting so early in the morning so naturally he tried to get out of hanging out with jaebum 

"you go on jinyoung, i'm sure bambam is around here somewhere it's been a while since i've talked to him so you go ahead while i look for him" mark told jinyoung which was only a partial excuse because honestly he hadn't talked to bam in a long time. and mark did miss the kid because the kid had a humor like no other and was defiantly something else. mark could use a bit of bambam this early morning. jinyoung shouldn't have a problem because mark was going to go hang out with friends, but of course you can never expect anything from jinyoung because he gave mark a displeased face and said "no hyung come on let's go bambam is never here this early you're just trying to get out of hanging out with jaebum hyung." 

and so mark was dragged over to jaebum with jinyoung and he said hi, but other than that just sat there drinking his coffee. he wasn't rude, but honestly what would he talk to jaebum about? math class? no. plus it was early in the morning too early for mark so he wasn't set for social interactions just yet jinyoung had to understand. that peaceful "no interaction" morning came to an end quickly however because suddenly the precious cup of coffee wasn't in front of him anymore. 

"what's this?" jackson asked as he picked up marks cup from in front of him. jackson was a very curious person what can he say, and so he smelled it and it was coffee. now jackson liked coffee he really did,but never this early in the morning because it wasn't healthy for you. "coffee? so early in the morning mark you're crazy organic green tea is not only better for you, but also tastier" which was something jackson did believe he liked coffee as much as the next person, but nothing was better than the green tea he drank basically all the time. 

"jackson clearly you haven't fully woken up if you think anything is better than coffee" mark said because something better than coffee? mark didn't think so and he doubted anyone in any lifetime could ever change his mind.

"i'm appalled i'm always up this early it seems like you're up too early and just cranky" jackson told mark as he stuck his tongue out like a little kid. or a puppy? mark honestly didn't know, but he did find himself smiling because jackson looked very  _cute_ and mark would never admit it to anyone. not that anyone would ask, but it didn't stop it from being true. jackson looked very cute doing that. well honestly jackson was just cute in general, but no one had to know that mark thought that way. and honestly at this point mark wanted his mind to shut up. 

_maybe i havent had enough coffee mark thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the actual story and a bit of jackson and mark! yay.  
> ok so i'm actually already working on the next chapter as we type. however i am a college student and have class in well about 1 hour again oops.  
> also i'll be going to the got7 fanmeet this week so i'll be super busy! but i'm going to try to have this next chapter posted tomorrow. if not than expect it monday!  
> feedback is always welcome :)


	3. Eat with me?

life can play out sort of weird can't it? some things just really aren't expected to happen or at least most things like his mark never expects them. he likes to think that jackson doesn't really see them coming either, but jackson knows. jackson had always known since the very first time mark answered to one of his sassy comments. it didn't help that mark  _continued_ to answer back to jacksons comments. so yeah life didn't really seem like it would go this way for mark, but he wasn't complaining because becoming friends with jackson was probably one of the best ideas mark had in his life. if bambam made him laugh jackson almost killed him. jackson was funny and mark rarely found himself doing anything other than laughing when he was with jackson. it was amazing just how much jackson seemed to make marks day just about everyday, but maybe mark was biased. after all he did feel like he was at his best when he was with him he just felt like he could do anything and was always anything but sad around jackson and no one could ever top those feelings for mark. 

from: jinyoung

_i'm not going to school today i'm sick sorry markhyung_

that wasn't what mark wanted to see when he just woke up because well he'd never really gone a day without jinyoung. jinyoung never really missed school and mark considered maybe not going either, but he knew it wasn't thursday and he probably couldn't get away with ditching because well his mom was actually around that morning. and honestly he would be fine he was a 17 year old and didn't need to be acting childish after all.

to: jinyoung

_it's fine i'll just hang out with bam. feel better._

so mark got ready and went to school because he'd have to stop by to buy a coffee today because honestly jinyoung was his main source. he could make his own coffee, but he really didn't have time or really wanted to because it was way to early. mark walked to his favorite coffee place where jinyoung just so happened to work because well not much people knew this,but this is actually where mark and jinyoung met because mark would come every single day and one day jinyoung asked him if he was the new kid who never really talked much and well mark couldn't lie could he? mark however didn't expect to see jackson there too because hadn't jackson said coffee in the morning was "unhealthy". at least he's sure that's what he says because he never fails to tell mark every single morning. and no mark kind of wants to punch him every morning for it. and maybe that was a little voilent, but jackson didn't need to insult the habit of drinking coffee every morning he had did he? no of course not. once it was his turn to order he ordered a simple coffee nothing fancy it was to early for so much sugar one could say. while he waited he went up to jackson to see what he was doing here so early. or maybe it was to tease him because well mark never said he was nice did he?

"i thought coffee was bad for you so early in the morning?" 

"some people would say goodmorning mark hyung" 

"i'm not most people now am i?"

"clearly, someone should really teach you some manners hyung." jackson told mark as he pushed marks shoulder a bit in a teasing way " and for the record this place doesn't just sell coffee you know. green tea too not organic, but i ran out so it'll have to do. what're you doing here? i thought jinyoung provided your unhealthy cup every morning?"

"he's sick so here i am" 

"sick or didn't feel like making you coffee?" he said in a teasing voice

"he's sick you asshole" at that moment they called jackson for his tea and he excused himself to go grab it. mark stayed there sitting since he still had some time for his coffee.  and when they finally did call his name he grabbed his school bag grabbed the coffee and made his way out to get to school. he didn't expect jackson to be outside waiting for him though. he'd figured the other boy had left since he was usually at school a lot earlier.

"figured i'd wait for you. come on let's go wouldn't want to be late now would we?" he said as he threw a smile at mark. the jackson smile that only he could give and so the two boys set at a easy pace with each other to get to school. it's not like school was very far from the coffee place so the two weren't really in much of a hurry taking there time just being in each others presence. not much chatter just simple talk here and there a peaceful walk just in company. mark always loved silent walks alone because they helped him think, but he could get used to walks with jackson too. quiet, but no to quiet yet still peaceful it was defiantly new, but not a bad kind of new. which was something great because it was a sign tbat jacksons company made him feel better rather than make him uncomfortable. mark for what seemed like the millionth time since he mwt jackson was glad he decided to let the younger be a friend of some sort. 

the two boys quietly got to school together and bid there goodbyes as they headed to their class. they didnt have classes together as jackson went the extra mile take some advanced class as mark who even though was moar defiantly supposed to be taking more advanced classes just couldnt be bothered. 

after mark went through all his classes it was finallt lunch time and he was set to go meet bam. he was very excited about that because it seemed that these days he and bam rarley spoke. while a lot of the time mark wanted to punch bam because bambam loved to test marks patience he cherished him very much. he was like a little brother to him who he got to love every single day. sure he had joey but the age diffrence with him was too big and well they just werent as close as they could be so he was glad to have annoying little bambam messing around his life.

aparently mark was way into his thoughts because he didnt notice jackson walking his way. he never really figured theyd look for him it's not like he talks much either way.

"mark! where are you going? tables this way you dummy"

"the only dummy around here is you. im gonna hang out with bam today" mark explained to jackson or more like stated because well he didnt need permission much less from jackson. 

"come eat with me i dont bite" jackson said while giving mark once of his infamous smiles before adding "much". and mark would have loved to say yes at that point, but he had already promised bam lunch with him. so he figured a good inbetween would be fine to please both boys. however if mark was being honest with himself he just wanted to spend some more time with jackson because aparently the morning walk wasn't enough for him. 

" i'll grab lunch with you, but i'm still eating with bambam" he grabbed jackson by the arm and pulled him along "come on i do want to see bambam for at least a second"

and all jackson did was smile and let himself be pulled by mark. he didn't expect mark to say no to eating because he'd asked jinyoung once he found out he wasn't coming when he ran into mark earlier and he'd been completley honest in saying the chances of mark wanting to eat with him without jinyoung were slim. so in result jackson was  lucky at the end and he was very happy he didn't get to eat with him, but it could be worse and he was happy to be pulled along. he had mark for a couple of minutes and that's more than enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! here it is lol. i meant to get this up earlier, but i've been so tired from going to see got7 because school work pilled up in the process. this might suck since i haven't gotten my hands on my laptop(bt really it would suck either way) and im doing this on my phone. anyways, i hope you enjoyed it! mark and jackson will defiantly get closer you just wait for it. Right now it's just little times. Ok thanks!  
> Feedback is always welcome:)


	4. are you jealous jinyoung?

mark didn't know exactly when the way the group hung out began to change, but he does know what day made the change. jinyoung not going to school was apparently an open for new friendships and bonds to take over. he didn't really think it was anything to serious of course because well mark kind of just did whenever he pleased and it wasn't something that everyone didn't already know about him already. so after that day jinyoung didn't come to school jackson would ask mark everyday if he'd go get lunch with him and he saw it easy to give in and go with the younger. so everytime jinyoung would get to the tables after classes ended mark was already gone with jackson. that left jinyoung to have to go get food with jaebum and the rest of the group which wasn't really that big of a deal really because jinyoung liked to be around jaebum he was probably his favorite hyung. it just seemed like these days all mark could see was jackson and it hurt because well mark was jinyoungs friend first. he probably sounded like a 3 year old in his own thoughts, but that didn't really matter because he felt like he was slightly being forgotten in this whole situation. and for a second jinyoung thought that maybe he shouldn't of pushed mark into talking to his friends if it meant this was going to happen. jinyoung knew very well that mark was leaving next year so to know that the little time he had left with him was being pushed out because jackson was taking it all up kind of hurt jinyoungs feelings.

it didn't take mark to notice though because well jinyoung didn't exactly try to hide the way he felt. on a normal school day just like every other mark and jinyoung were having a nice conversation with jaebum and the other guy who hung out with them which mark finally bothered to learn his name. youngjae a total sunshine who mark was glad he started to talk to because he was probably one of the happiest persons mark had ever met and well the happiness was kind of something that spread if you were around him for extended amounts of time. while they were talking jackson arrived like every other day, except as he said hi jinyoung completely dismissed him and took a turn to be only facing jaebum and gave his back completely to jackson. to say they were both confused wouldn't be the half of it. mark really didn't understand why jinyoung would give jackson of all people the cold shoulder simply because well he many time encouraged mark to go ahead and talk to the younger claiming they had a good amount in common and would probably become decent friends so "mark wouldn't be so lonely" it was always the same thing really. jackson however didn't seem to understand at all either, but mark had promised him he'd talk to jinyoung and find out exactly what was going on with him. it didn't take mark very long to talk to jinyoung catching him early on that same day after school when they got out of their classes. mark was quick to walk to him and give him a very affectionate hug 

"jinyooooungie"

"what marcus"

"oh the mom voice whatever could i have done to deserve this tone from the amazing almost god like individual that you seem to be"

"nothing nothing i'm just tired" jinyoung paused and then proceeded " shouldn't you be on your way home with jackson or something? aren't you two attached to the hip now or something?"

"uhh he's waiting for me outside is there a problem ?" mark asked jinyoung because he didn't understand where the condescending voice was coming from jinyoung had always been nothing but nice to mark. it was confusing to say the least he thought it was a good thing he and jackson got along so well. 

" i dont know mark it just seems like ever since you started talking to jackson he's all you care about, what happened to your ever loyalty to "you're the only friend i need"?" mark just looked at jinyoung he really didn't get it "jinyoung you're the one who told me to be friends with him if it's a problem i'm sorry i didn't want friends to start with you know i'm leaving" mark rushed out because he loved being around jackson he really did dude was a lot of fun and well most like him if not to say the least. well he was loud, but that was really beside the point. 

"and it's a coincidence that you and jackson have promised to see each other even when you're gone right?" he understood the problem right when those words came out of jinyoungs mouth as mark never saw that as a problem. yeah jackson had thrown around that they could visit eachother, but it was more like jackson would see him. not only did jackson know the language, but his family wasn;t near him very often either and he had the money two things jinyoung really well didn't have.  \

"jinyoung you mean to tell me you're jealous because jackson is promising to see me when i'm gone? are you jealous jinyoung? that's not my fault i'm not paying for his trips there he is because he's been there he likes it there me being there too in the future is just an added bonus. I knew you were petty dude, but i never knew it came to this extent man. i think i'll just go home now" mark turned around and continued to go where he had to meet jackson so they could both go home together. 

\--

once mark got home he really started to think about everything because even though he didn't mention on it or refused to show how much what jinyoung said to him hurt it did. he always saw jinyoung as a home away from home and honestly he never saw he and jacksons friendship as a threat. it was different jinyoung was almost family while jackson seems like his sanity, he knows what to say and when and dare he say they're a like. alike in a different way none the less, but it seems they think about a lot of things the same way it seems like he's looking in a mirror .. well.. a more attractive mirror..

 


End file.
